


civil serpent

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, snakes are tentacles: lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Gorgon gets her form from Babylonia as a Costume Dress.  Chiyome is a little distracted.
Relationships: Gorgon | Avenger/Mochizuki Chiyome | Assassin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	civil serpent

Gorgon’s new Costume Dress is amazing, Chiyome thinks, although she admits she is a tiny bit biased.

Her wings are expansive, four instead of two. Gold and black feathers adorn her shoulders. Her red eyes are piercing, and her hair sweeps out more magnificently than usual. The largest change is her tail, which has subsumed her human legs entirely and grown twice as long, lifting her to loom over all but the most enormous of Servants.

She is majestic. And also very comfortable to cuddle with. With Gorgon’s tail curled around her, Chiyome feels warm and content. She would be perfectly at peace, except…

There’s a pink, fleshy spot clearly visible near the end of Gorgon’s tail. Of course there is. That’s just how snake physiology works. And just as it would be ridiculous to expect a snake to cover its cloaca for modesty, so too is it ridiculous to expect that of Gorgon.

Chiyome is a ninja. She has been trained to maintain calm in the face of distractions. Even if she was not trained specifically to handle her lover having her genitalia out all the time, she can keep her eyes from wandering. Really.

“You’re fidgeting,” says Gorgon.

Chiyome turns a bright red instantly. “I apologize, Lady Gorgon.”

“There is no need. I thought you might be uncomfortable with this form.” Gorgon sighs heavily, and moves to unwind herself from Chiyome. “I will see about changing back-”

“No!” Frantically, Chiyome waves her arms in front of her until Gorgon settles back down. “You are as beautiful as ever. I could never be uncomfortable around you no matter what you looked like.”

“Then you’re figeting because…?”

She averts her eyes. “…Your cloaca is just out in plain sight.”

Gorgon pauses, blinking a few times, before bursting into laughter. It’s not mean laughter (which is her default), but something genuinely amused. “Silly girl. Do you blush at every snake you see?”

“Just you, Lady Gorgon.” Gorgon is not just any snake, she’s Gorgon. That’s completely different.

Gorgon strokes Chiyome’s cheek with the side of her claw. “Good. I like this expression being reserved for me alone.”

Of course that only makes Chiyome blush more. She turns her head to kiss Gorgon’s palm.

A snake flicks its tongue over Chiyome’s lips, light and teasing. “Naturally, I’ll take responsibility for making you like this.”

* * *

Chiyome’s thighs are wrapped around Gorgon’s tail. Her folds are wet, sliding slickly against Gorgon’s entrance. Two snake heads lick and suck at her chest, leaving her nipples hard and aching. Another slides its tongue inside her mouth, muffling her gasps.

Gorgon hovers above her. She’s too high up for Chiyome to reach, and she doesn’t seem inclined to come down anytime soon.

“Naughty girl,” she says, her voice a low purr. “Is this what you were thinking about all day?”

“Ye~es…” Chiyome squeezes around Gorgon’s tail and moans as her clit rubs against her.

“Your goddess changed forms and all you could focus on was having her in bed.” Gorgon’s smirk is wide and fanged. “Bad girls like you deserve to be punished.”

The snakes twist and tug roughly on her nipples, making her cry out. “F-forgive me, L-Lady Gorgon-”

“Hm… I’m a merciful goddess, so I might if you entertain me enough…” Gorgon grips Chiyome’s thighs and lifts her up into the air. The snake that had been teasing her mouth moves to nuzzle at her entrance. “Tell me that you want this.”

There’s a promise in Gorgon’s words. Chiyome knows that if she were to refuse, that Gorgon would listen. That alone makes Chiyome’s answer easy. “P-please, I’m a dirty s-slut, so please fill me with your snakes-”

The snake works its way inside Chiyome, slowly and carefully, deeper than any finger or tongue could ever go. It licks at the deepest parts of Chiyome, and she shudders as she comes, gasping Gorgon’s name.

Gorgon watches her climax, a satisfied smile on her face. “Can you take another?” she asks, once Chiyome’s trembling stills.

Chiyome is oversensitive and already stretched deep. Her answer is to spread her legs wider.

A second snake joins the first, pushing in as far as it can go. They move in concert, one thrusting in as the other pulls back. Tears prick at Chiyome’s eyes as her raw nerves are set aflame.

Gorgon kisses away the tears - not with one of her snakes, but with her soft, human lips. “Good girl. You’re so good for me.”

Chiyome tries ‘thank you’, but words are impossible right now. She tilts her head and kisses Gorgon desperately, aiming to communicate her meaning that way instead.

After a minute of kissing, Gorgon lifts up her tail, presenting her wet, pink cloaca before Chiyome’s lips. Chiyome licks and sucks as enthusiastically as she would going down on her lover at any other time, not minding the strange texture. She can tell when Gorgon gets closer to the edge, as her snakes pick up their pace inside her.

At the same time as release crashes down on Chiyome a second time, Gorgon’s body tenses and pulses. Slowly, she lowers Chiyome down onto the bed, resting her against her soft wings as her snakes slip off and out of her. Exhausted as she is, Chiyome snuggles up immediately.

“How are you feeling?” Gorgon asks, stroking Chiyome’s hair.

“Wonderful.” Chiyome’s voice is hoarse. “Thank you for indulging me, Lady Gorgon.”

Gorgon smiles, and pulls the bedsheets up to cover her. “Thank _you_.”


End file.
